


"Are We In Danger?"

by Geeky_Genius



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock being an idiot on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Genius/pseuds/Geeky_Genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a simple case taking down a smuggling ring goes wrong, Watson asks Holmes whether or not they are in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are We In Danger?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a random idea that popped into my head. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope that Watson and Holmes seem in character. Not modern BBC version.  
> DISCLAIMER: The wonderful creation of Sherlock Holmes happened long before all of us were born. I was never knighted, and also am not a part of the BBC.

It started out as an average day, although ‘average’ for Holmes and Watson was certainly different to what your definition of ‘average’ would be. Unless, of course, you come across murders and weird and wacky cases on a fairly regular basis. The renowned duo were currently on the trail of a notorious smuggling ring that had been hidden for at least 30 years, running the black market and selling many stolen foreign goods. All was going to plan; Holmes and Watson were chasing down the group to their main hideout. They easily blended in with the other buyers present, as despite how the goods were obtained, their market was completely opposite of their foul and dirty deeds. The majority of customers present were rich upper-class men, and dressed in their finest clothes, they fit right in.

After a bit of sneaking around and gathering some hard evidence to back up all the circumstantial evidence, they made to leave through the back doors to inform the police. Unfortunately, fete had decided to play with them as the back door turned out to lead to the heart of the hide out.

“What? I can’t have miscalculated. Watson, have you your pistol….”

Before Holmes could finish, they were knocked out from behind. Just a slight miscalculation on Holmes’ part and the whole plan came crumbling down. While Watson attempted to continue with the plan and find the right door, Holmes was focused on finding where they went wrong, which led to his miscalculation in the amount of time he had left before someone realised that their ‘secret’ room was not in fact empty.

When they came to, they were in a not very secure room tied in fairly loose bonds.

“Well,” spoke Watson quietly, “they must have a reason for tying us up so poorly. It wouldn’t be any effort to escape.”

“Ah,” Holmes spoke, the gleam in his eye telling Watson of his impending rambling of his deduction,” It is very intriguing, is it not, Watson? A fine observation, but the reason is elementary. Either they decided that we are not anybody important and decided to just let us go, which is highly improbable, or they have tighter security outside, most likely with their ring leader waiting to greet us.”

“Are we in danger, then, Holmes?”

“I hope so.” Holmes spoke to Watson with a childish glee, and Watson couldn’t help but smile back. He almost thought that Holmes had got them captured on purpose, just for the thrill of escaping danger.

“Well, there is only one way to find out.”

Watson and Holmes removed themselves of the pathetic excuses for bondages and walked confidently towards the door.

“The game is on, my dear Watson.” Holmes declared and opened the door to what lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know it is short, but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed 


End file.
